


Changes

by starlightmesss



Series: Melancholic Omens [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mesopotamia, Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), ba dum tss, it's cute just not complete fluff yet, melancholic you might say, reverse au, there's also a tiny bit of angst, they are both so soft for each other already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightmesss/pseuds/starlightmesss
Summary: Raphael and Zira meet for the second time and notice some little differences in the other.Zira realizes how much he cares for Raphael.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Melancholic Omens [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> part 4 of Melancholic Omens  
> I guess it can make sense even if you haven't read the others, but it's so much better if you do :)

MESOPOTAMIA. 3004 BC.

Raphael was watching as one after the other, all species of animals were getting inside the Ark. 

He looked around, and felt his stomach drop even more than it already was.  _ All these people, these children… _

Then, among the crowd, something caught his attention. 

Someone.

_ Is that- no it can’t be… _

But it was. 

There, right in front of him, was Zira, the demon he had met time ago on Eden’s wall. It was him, no doubt. 

Same eyes, smile wide as he was watching some kids playing and running around. But not the same hair.

When he had met him, his hair were light blond, with soft curls. The curls were still there, but they were slightly longer and didn’t look like clouds anymore, a single strand falling on his forehead. They were also black. 

The archangel felt disappointed. 

He didn’t look bad, he was still as pretty as he was the first time, but the dark color just didn’t fit with the bright memory he had of the demon. 

Raphael took a deep breath and walked towards him.

“Zira?”

The demon turned around and his smile widened. “Raphael! Long time no see!” 

Then his expression changed, so slightly that Raphael almost didn’t notice, but it was there. Up close, even his eyes looked different. Darker, too, but not in color. They had a different spark in them.

“Thought it was bigger,” the demon said, snapping the archangel out of his thoughts.

“Mh?”

Zira pointed at Raphael’s shoulder. “Your… Caduceus, right?”

“Oh!” the archangel looked down at the spot indicated by the demon, knowing fully well what was there. A pin. A golden staff, with two snakes intertwining on either side and wings on top of it. “Yes, well, I figured it’d be a bit weird to humans if I just walked around with something like that. Too peculiar.” 

He had turned his Caduceus into a pin shortly before then, and he thought it looked quite nice. He was pleasantly surprised that Zira knew its name, too.

“Ah, yes, fair.”

“New hair?” he asked, feeling like that was the right moment. 

“Indeed,” Zira said, still smiling, “I thought I’d try something more… demonic? I find it fits better, doesn’t it?”

_ No. No it doesn’t. You looked so much cuter before, _ was what Raphael wanted to answer. Instead he said, “sure, you look good.”

_ Demons aren’t supposed to look cute, are they? Maybe that’s why he changed it. I hope nothing bad happened to him in Hell. _

Zira broke the silence. “Do you know what’s going on?” he asked, shifting his focus to the huge Ark in the distance.  _ God surely has something to do with this, _ the demon thought.

“Oh.” Raphael’s expression dropped visibly. “Yes, well. The almighty is…  _ mad  _ at these people. Well, except for Noah and his family up there, that is.”

“So?”

“So, well, apparently She’s going to send a flood or something.”

“And drown everyone else?” Zira felt his own eyes widening, his voice going higher.

The archangel swallowed and looked away. “Yes.”

The demon was about to protest, to say it was crazy, that he couldn’t believe God was going to do something like that. Though, it wouldn’t have been the first time She had thrown away a bunch of Her creations, Zira himself was proof of that, but the humans? Her favourites amongst all?

“It’s just-” Raphael said, as if he could read Zira’s thoughts, “all these innocent people. The  _ kids _ . How can she just-”

_ Not care? _ Zira had heard that already. His own thoughts right before Falling. 

No, he wasn’t going to let it happen, not to this angel. This compassionate, kind archangel, much better than all the others Zira had met, he didn’t deserve that.

So he swallowed down the bitterness of the words he was about to say. “Maybe it’s... how would you say? Ineffable?”

“I’ve never said that.”

“No, I mean, that’s what angels believe, right? God’s plan is ineffable and all of that.”

Raphael didn’t look completely sure, but not as displeased as he was a second before. “...yeah. Yes, right.”

“Doesn’t make it fair, though,” Zira said under his breath, not even realizing he was saying it until too late. He hoped the archangel didn’t hear him.

Raphael sighed.

Zira liked him. Definitely. And he wasn’t going to let him Fall. It would have been unfair, if him out of all angels Fell when all the others didn’t.

_ I’ll stick around this one. He’s nice. _


End file.
